in love with my bullies girlfriend
by jerrieisthebest
Summary: 14 year old Harry Styles never met 14 nearly 15 year old Jade Thrirlwall but what he did not know was her boyfriend 15 year old Jake Davis but also his bully but what will happen if Harry falls for Jade and so does she what drama will this cause even him he did not know his 15 year old sister Georgia was her best friend will will tears be shed will friendship broken read & review


i met her last year her purple hair flowing freely in the cold shivering air, her soft chocolate brown eyes i see from afar, her lips are lightly pouting in the light, her nimble hands clenching onto a phone in her hands, she was so beautiful. her curves are so attractive, her chest lightly rose to and throw, her sexy legs showing of. she all of a sudden bared her pearly white teeth glisten like they where blinding, i do not even know her name all i know she was amazing. she laughed with her three friends besides her all of them are attractive but she is ..wow i just can't describe how beautiful she really is. she is a year older than me which is sad. she laughed which i say was music to my ears, her heart shaped face looked my way wondering so i looked away with a red face, i hope she did not see me. i looked down as i heard footsteps going towards me getting louder. i feel a soft, warm hand on my shoulder it startled me a little. i looked at the person and saw it was her, my mouth soon got dry so i gulped deeply getting nervous. i shifted from one foot to the other as my palms got sweaty.

"hi" she said her voice was cute and soft she continued to speak "my name is jade" she took her hand off my shoulder holding it out, i smile stupidly at her.

"uhhhh harry" i slowly shake her hand feeling something and i know she felt it too.

"isn't your sister Georgia styles who's is in my year but also is my best friend am i right?" she wonders i nod feeling my heart beat quicken

cool Georgia is my best friend but how come I've never met you properly?" she asked me

"uhhh...uhhh i uhhh don't really know but least I've met you now and your pretty cool" i said she smiled i smiled goofy someone came up behind jade and put an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek i made a disgusted face at the scene it was enough for me to punch him i clench my fist she turns around in his arms and he kissed her she kissed back i nearly hit him when i saw is glaring eyes stare he turned them half the way round he put his tongue in her mouth she tired to stop him but he was to strong and forced her to kiss him i tapped the guys back he stopped and glared down at me (only 3 inches apart harry is 5ft10in and he is 6ft1in)

"what do you want rat?" he said

"well...ummm" i see her intense look as he holds her arms so i tried to talk again "ummm...i" i started but he pushed me on the floor

"what punk cat got ya tongue?" his face looked like he will rip my head off i looked at jade her face is desperate i Suddenly got off the balls to do it

"leave her alone" i said people stared to gather around us in shock because no one talked to him like that

"who do you think you're talking to styles?" he pointed a finger my way now he had let go of jade

"you obviously or is their someone behind me" i said i really don't know where i got the nerves to say that to him but it felt good people by the time were wide eyed his nostrils where flaring at this moment he was about to launch at me but suddenly

"Jake stop it leave harry alone" said a feminine voice a voice which belonged to a breathtaking girl who was jade

"no jade he said that now the fag pays the price" my hands start to sweat my heart pumps faster and louder my mouth goes dry here we go im gonna die good-bye world lol im j k but I will get hurt i was so scared but its time to man up

"you know what i think you are a coward you are an insecure guy just trying to be normal hiding it by hurting others to get rid of the anger if i were you I'll get help because you hurt people to stop yourself from getting hurt but in the end it will be you who will get hurt i hate it that you guys always get the popularity the girls but guys like me we get nothing so its out time now" I've deffo angered him but before he had the strength to attack me jade stepped in

"Jake stop trying to hurt this boy if you hurt him your no better than anyone else and i mean that just leave him alone before something bad happens ok" he looks her in the eye and sighs

"fine but you got lucky punk" he walked away leaving jade in front of me

"im really sorry about him he has really bad anger issues that he can't control and sometimes he uses it on me he says that i sometimes annoy him when i have not done anything at all" that's harsh if i was her boyfriend i would never do a thing to hurt her

"thanks for helping you have done alot i really appreciate it jade" after i said that i kissed her cheek i was surprised to see her eyes widen i smile and walked off now i knew who she was my sister told me all about her jade Amelia thirlwall her birthday was 26Th of December in the year 1997 is as beautiful as my sister said she was i can't believe she is with a jerk like Jake when guys like me want her

(skip to the end of the day)

i walk home fast and i went to my bed room putting my bag down on the floor by the couch and sat down on the couch and sighed i could not concentrate all i did today was think of jade she is always going to be on my mind from now on i heard the doorbell ring so i got up and dragged myself to the door i open it seeing jade at the door.


End file.
